


there'll be peace when you are done

by enablelove



Series: Dec 2020 Lovefest [10]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Last Episode, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: He’s glad he’s going through this with the one that’s been there for the mountains and valleys of his life.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Dec 2020 Lovefest [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035618
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	there'll be peace when you are done

**Author's Note:**

> 31 days of drabbles about boys I adore. <3 Heed pairings

“Cut! That’s a wrap!” Robert calls, but Jared and Jensen don’t move, except shift into each other’s space.

Everyone around them claps and then there’s a quiet din. 

Sniffles. Sobs. People walking and talking and moving equipment.

Jensen pulls him into a hug and all Jared can hear, see, feel, smell is Jensen. 

Just the way he likes it.

He’s glad he’s going through this with the one that’s been there for the mountains and valleys of his life. 

A sense of peace washes over him as he says goodbye, except for the man he’s clutching onto.

That’s his forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I know a million titles of this probably exist. Couldn't resist. (From Carry On My Wayward Son, obv.)


End file.
